


Trust Me, I'm a Doctor

by FutureGadget



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Pegging, mgspd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureGadget/pseuds/FutureGadget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para-Medic teachers Snake a few lessons in sexual pleasure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me, I'm a Doctor

“Uhh, are you sure about this?” Snake questioned nervously.

 

He sat upright on the edge of the bed, his body stiff and agitated, as Para-Medic swayed in front of him. She had requested he wear the Ga-Ko uniform, the one she insisted was cute, the same he was somehow allowed to keep after Operation Snake Eater. Although he did enjoy the attention, given the circumstances he felt quite silly.

 

“Of course I am! I’m a doctor!” Medic chimed while casually removing the scarf that was tied around her neck, casting it aside. 

“Not technically anymore…” Snake corrected; her medical license had been revoked by the U.S. government after the mission.

 

“Hey! Just because they say I’m not one doesn’t mean I didn’t go to medical school and spend years working in the field a-” it was easy to get her talking.

 

“Ok, ok. I know.” he interrupted. “So uh…”

 

“Right. So as you so kindly pointed out I can’t give you a medical evaluation. Instead I thought I could do a little bit of teaching.” Medic looked like she was up to something but Snake couldn’t put his finger on what.

 

“Teaching? You came all the way over here for that? I don’t think there’s much more I need to learn after all my survival medical training…” Snake suddenly wanted to be out of this situation, badly. He wasn’t in any mood to learn new tactics.

 

“No, not that kind… Something useful outside the battlefield…” she was acting coy about something but Snake didn’t catch on.

 

“Like how to take care of my health?” Snake wondered, trying to guess what she could possibly mean.

 

“N-no, not exactly.” she took a step forward. “I was thinking something a little more… Intimate.”

 

Snake paused for a moment before replying; “I’ve got nothing.”

 

Para-Medic sighed. “REALLY? Am I going to have to spell this out for you Snake?” he didn’t answer so she continued, “I plan to teach you about erogenous zones…”  

 

“Ereogeno-what’s?” Snake had never heard the word before.

 

“Oh Snake, come on, you know, things that make you feel, well… Good.” she sounded like she was getting annoyed with him but Snake felt like he understood now.

 

“Oh, I get it. So like when you sneak into a base undetected and find a nice cardboard box to hide under…” he reiterated enthusiastically.

 

“What? NO!” she yelled and Snake stared blankly. Her voice changed to a whisper, “I’m talking about sex.”

 

Snake maintained his blank stare for a few awkward moments as he processed this concept before nodding. Blushing slightly Para-Medic sighed and started undoing her blouse. He couldn’t deny the woman was attractive. Her red hair was definitely eye catching and she styled it in a short, modern way. Her body looked good too - although it was hard to tell under all those clothes. He remembered a comment she had made at one point about Eva being dressed too revealing.

 

He didn’t have to wait long to answer that question as the last button was undone and the white fabric slid down her shoulders and onto the floor, revealing a flat stomach, nice skin, and… breasts. He couldn’t help but stare, they were eye level, wrapped up sweetly in a black lace brassiere that caressed them in all the right ways. He could feel his cheeks getting warm at the sight and hoped she didn’t notice.

 

She did notice the staring but instead of drawing attention to the fact she reached behind for the clasp before letting the bra hit the floor in front of her. This time Snake felt something else get hot, this time it was stirring in his pants. His hand was unconsciously gripping the bedsheet but Para-Medic took another step towards him and removed it, instead guiding his hand up. It was erotic sliding his fingertips up her stomach, her hand over his, eventually stopping on a breast. Snake waited for guidance and she complied eagerly, pinching his thumb and index finger together, which in turn pinched the tip of her nipple. A soft moan escaped her lips.

 

“You see…” she sighed while encouraging Snake to play on his own. “This is one area you can tease and get a lot of pleasure on women, but did you know it…” she trailed off and starting undoing his shirt, button by button revealing his muscular, scarred chest.

 

After removing the clothing ran her own hands along his skin eventually stopping at his nipples. Snake tensed up for a moment but it was quickly relieved as the started to feeling the twinges of pleasure from her touch. That thing in his pants shifted again too and things were getting really tight down there. Snake let out a soft sigh and caught Para-Medic smiling.

 

“See, feels good, doesn’t it?” she teased.

 

“Well… Yeah. But my pants are getting uncomfortable…” he complained.

 

Para-Medic giggled and brushed his hands away. It was vexing as she kneeled in front of him and ever so slowly undid his pants, making sure to rub her hands in all the right places. After what seemed like an eternity his dick was exposed, now fully erect, the cool air kissing the pre-cum soaked tip. She brought her face close and he could feel her warm breath on his shaft.

 

“A really effective way to tease this erogenous zone” she whispered, “is felatio. That’s the technical term for oral sex...”

 

“I don’t care what it’s called...” he grunted uncomfortably, hoping she would fill in the ending of that sentence with ‘please suck it’.

 

She took the head of his penis carefully in her mouth, sucking it firmly. Encouraged by Snake’s quiet moaning she slowly took the rest inside before bringing it out again; this she repeated a few more times to increasingly audible moaning before finally pulling it out so just the head remained pressed between her teeth. She bit down carefully, slight pain radiating from the tip all the way through his body, and as she slid her teeth up and down he couldn’t help but groan in pleasure. She then sucked the tip hard and flicked it with her tongue before finally pulling off and smiling at him. He stared at her longingly.

 

“That’s enough of that, we’re here to learn about erogenous zones, remember? Can’t just focus on you. You do want to learn about women, right?” he was pretty positive that Para-Medic was a sadist now.

 

“It’s not like I haven’t been with a woman before.” Snake grunted, annoyed.

 

“Well let’s see what you can do then.” she was now undoing her own pants and dropping them, followed by lacy underwear that matched the bra, to the floor.

 

Snake didn’t get long to admire Medic’s body before she lied down on the bed next to him. She tugged on his leg and he turned around to face her, finding himself blushing again at the sight of her completely exposed. Again she took his hand and led him, this time along her thigh, before placing it between her legs. She was warm, so warm, and noticeably wet.  

 

His finger was pressed into her skin and brushing against a somewhat firm nub. She squirmed under his touch and his finger slipped, rubbing it. A moan escaped Medic’s rose coloured lips indicating he had done something right.

 

“Another erogenous zone?” he teased, rubbing her a little more and watching her squirm under him.

 

“I-It’s called the clitoris…” she breathed.

 

“And girls like to be touched there?” he mocked; the answer was obvious.

 

Snake didn’t have time to see her nod because he was already moving his head towards her lap. He kissed her thigh and she ran a hand through his hair, eventually clasping it around brown locks as he flicked her clit with his tongue. This was a first for him and he relished in the sweet smells and tastes of Dr. Clark. Snake switched between gentle sucking and firm flicking for a short time, all the while Medic held his head firmly, pressed him in closer, and moaned louder. Making her feel good in turn aroused him more and by the time he pulled his face back up and wiped his mouth on his forearm he was desperate for some release.

  
“Let’s take a breather.” Medic was breathing heavily as she stood up. Snake remained still on the bed; thoroughly confused. Up until this point he had been certain this was just Medic’s ploy for them to have sex and things were leading up to that pretty good. Medic had different ideas about what that sex would be.

 

Her back was turned and she was fiddling with something in a drawer but Snake couldn’t help staring at her heart shaped backside. He slid his hand up his own shaft and slowly started rubbing himself, desperate for release, and no longer caring how he got it. He wasn’t subtle enough and Medic turned around to scold him.

 

“No. Not yet. Wait.” she snapped. Snake watched as she fastened some kind of harness around her waist. From behind it looked like some kind of erotic lingerie and it wasn’t until she turned that he realized there was a phallic object strapped around her waist.

 

“What’s going on here.” Snake was suddenly nervous and extremely confused.

 

“Do you trust me?” Medic’s voice sounded sweet and genuine and she had Snake’s pleasure in mind, he just didn’t know that.

 

“What?” he answered quickly.

 

“Do you trust me?” she repeated. “I won’t hurt you.”

 

“There’s not a lot you can do to physically hurt me, doctor, but my pride…” Snake whined, still nervous about his current predicament.

 

She had something in her hand as she walked over and laid down on the bed next to him before squeezing some gel out of the small tube and coating her finger in it. Medic easily slid the lubricated finger into Snake’s ass and it clenched lightly around her. The angle was awkward for the smaller woman but she pushed it in deeper. Snake was all at once confused and aroused by the sensation. It was tight; it felt good. He felt his erection, which had half subsided with their little intermission earlier, returning to full mast.

 

She added a second finger and slowly started sliding them in and out, fucking him gently. Snake didn’t complain and Medic was positive she felt Snake pushing against her trying to get her fingers in deeper. She continued the motion for a bit before pulling out and repositioning herself above him.

 

“Medic, I’m not really sure…” Snake stuttered, his face reddening as he spoke.

 

“It’ll be ok, Snake. Inside a man’s anus there’s a gland called the prostate and it-” Medic started explaining before Snake interrupted.

 

“OK! I get it. Just stop talking. Please.” Snake growled and Medic responded with a giggle. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Just you, you’re cute. Acting all tough when really you want to get this up your ass.” she teased.

 

“What? No. I mean. Well. No! It’s not like that. I just…” He just couldn’t find the right words, and it didn’t matter since Medic had already finished lubricating the dildo and was poised to enter him.

 

At first she teased the hole just inserting the tip. She was so gentle, all things considered. The firm, fake dick slid slowly into Snake’s rectum, the tight sides squeezing down around it. For Snake it was a combination between discomfort and pain like he had never felt before and overwhelming pleasure. He moaned and Medic buried her face in his neck as she tenderly thrust in and out, taking extra care to press on his most sensitive parts.

 

It was working. Snake could feel his hard dick pressing against Medic’s stomach, prejaculate tracing slick lines along her skin. Para-Medic was getting into it too now and started thrusting quicker than before, grunting and panting as she went. Although it wasn’t possible for her to orgasm from such an act, it did seem like she was getting something out of this. For Medic it was the sense of power, and Snake was enjoying his loss of it.

 

Through harder still hip movements Medic took Snake by surprise when she firmly grasped his dick in her hand, jerking it off in time with her movements. This was too much for Snake and he moaned quite loudly.

 

“I want you to cum for me Snake. Cum while I fuck you.” Medic whispered in his ear.

 

Snake only replied with an eager groan knowing it wouldn’t take him long, especially not with her talking like that. He reached out and fumbled her breasts again, pinching and pulling the little pink nipples and listening to her sweet moans. Intensity built inside him and he tried to hold back; he wasn’t ready for this to end.

 

“Aaah… I’m going to…” Snake tried to give her a warning that he was nearing the edge but it was too difficult to form coherent thoughts at this point, let alone words.

 

Touching her naked body, the feeling of her hand wrapped firmly around his dick, and that full feeling as the dildo caressed a spot he didn’t know could even feel pleasure; he couldn’t hold back. Then as quickly as it had started, it was over, and hot cum was covering Para-Medic’s lower body. She slowly pulled herself out of Snake’s now tender ass and removed the strap on. It hit the floor with a thump. Snake was tired, slightly violated, and hot and sticky - his eyes began to close.

 

Smack! Medic slapped him, hard, on the chest. Snake’s eyes shot open and he turned towards the redhead, disappointment on her face. She pulled a small metal object from somewhere that made a buzzing sound when she turned it on. She placed it in sleepy hand and guided him down with a moan.

 

“You don’t get to sleep yet, you still have to get me off. I’m not letting you go that easily.”

 

 


End file.
